


The Witch Bride

by Parasite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Inspired by Corpse Bride (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: CORPSE BRIDE AUHermione didn't really want to be married, not to Lady Lovegood, and especially not to a dead witch.





	The Witch Bride

Hermione brushed her hair, the shrill voice of her mother hurrying her in the back of her mind. The butterfly on her desk, in its glass jar, fluttered about rapidly. She stared back at her journal and decided she was done studying it. Putting the brush down, she stood up to open the windows. Her hands gripped the jar and soon the wonderful creature flew free once more. Its blue wings were bright in the dull, grey sky. 

 

She looked at the grandfather clock in the corner and audibly gasped. She hurried and pinned her hair up, and practically ran out the door and into her parent’s carriage. 

 

“You cut it close this time, Hermione.”

 

“Father, I’m sorry, I was-”

 

“We aren’t late, it’s okay. God, they might not even notice, the family is that loony.”

 

“But it will elevate us, dear, don’t forget that. No longer just fish merchants.”

 

“That is true.” 

 

“I’ve never spoken to her, how are we supposed to marry?” Hermione questioned. 

 

“I rather think that's a good thing.” Her mother commented as their carriage stopped right in front of the Lovegood manor. “We can’t have you doing one of your little superiority acts.”

 

As they stepped out, her mother slapped her back, and whispered, 

 

“Stand up straighter!”

 

They were welcomed in by the Lovegood’s butler and Hermione saw the Lord and Lady. 

 

Both with daisy yellow hair, and pale skin, they looked ethereal but unnerving. 

 

Hermione watched as her parents faux-complimented the manor, for, it may be bigger than theirs, but much more unkempt. The butler introduced the two families to each other, and the Lord led them to a drawing room. 

 

The decorations were truly atrocious.

 

Hermione paused before following them and looked at the piano on the way. Her fingers brushed the keys and hit one. Smiling, she sat down and began to play.

 

A figure came right up to her, causing her to startle and jump up. 

 

“Oh!”

 

“You have some nargles floating around you as you play, I think they like it.”

 

“What are you talking about? No such thing exists.”

 

The girl just smiled at her dreamily. 

 

“The piano is such a lovely item. I can’t play, improper you see, but I don’t I would want to anyway.”

 

“Uh, lovely. Where is your chaperone, Miss Lovegood?”

 

“Where is yours? Also, since we both know of the future, call me Luna.”

 

“Okay…?”

 

An uncomfortable silence followed. 

 

“We ought to get to the rehearsal.” 

 

Luna just nodded. 

 

Three Hours Later

 

To say the surprise when Hermione was the one who failed her practice vows, it was unfounded. But yet, she stumbled and stumbled and the pastor grumbled. 

 

Hermione left the room in a hurry, dragging her skirts, and walked into the woods. 

 

How could she not remember her vows? She studied them profusely already, but alas. 

 

“I’m such a fool. Already made a mess. I can’t believe that basket case can succeed but I can’t.”

 

The woods watched as she paced around, failing to say the vows over and over again. 

 

Sinking down on to a log, she sighed. 

 

“Oh, its no use.” Hermione buried her head into her hands. 

 

Some time passed, and Hermione stood up once again, her heart now filled with great resolve. 

 

“With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine. Ah.” She turned to a gnarly branch of a tree. “Mrs. Lovegood! You look ravishing tonight. What’s that Mr. Lovegood? Call you ‘Father’? Well, if you insist, sir,”

 

She broke off a branch to act as a candle. “With this candle, I will light your way in the darkness. With this ring,” She pulled it out of her breast pocket. “I ask you to be mine!” She slid it on a branch, which surprisingly looked like a hand. Crows squawked above her, and she watched in horror as the hand grabbed her wrist and pulled. She tugged back and watched in horror as the arm popped off. The ground started to shake, and a woman came out of the ground. 

 

“I do.”

 

She broke out in a run but tripped on her own skirts. The woman pulled her up, and in a haunting voice, the woman said, 

 

“You may kiss the bride!”

 

Hermione blacked out. When she awoke, a skeleton was in front of her. And so was the woman. 

 

“A new arrival!”

 

“She must have fainted. Are you alright?”

 

“W-what happened?”

 

Hermione glanced around and saw another skeleton, with a drink in hand. 

 

“A toast then! To the newlyweds!” He said as he raised the glass.

 

“What?” Hermione said again. 

 

The woman, who had messy black hair, and possessed the least startling features out of all the unsightly creatures surrounding them.

 

“In the woods, you said your vows. They were beautiful.” The woman replied, with a tender smile. Although it just made Hermione more uneasy.

 

“I did? I did.” She looked around and saw a sword inside of a skeleton. Pulling it out of the... man, she raised it defensively. 

 

“I want some answers, now. Who are you? Where am I? What are you?”

 

Another skeleton popped out and started to talk. 

 

“It's a rather long story, but a tragic one at that. You see our bride, our bride stuck in time, whose life ended with a murder most foul. Bella was a beauty, known for her surprises when a mysterious Riddle came from out of town. Plenty good looking, with a charming personality, he seduced her quite quickly. Daddy wouldn’t let her marry, so they planned to elope. They were to meet in a forest, her clutching gold in her hands, but he wasn’t there. She died, and the money was gone.” 

 

“You just died? Just like that? Why aren’t you decomposed like the others?’

 

The skeleton cut off the woman named Bella.

 

“Oh? Did I forget to mention? Bellatrix here was from a long line of witches, rich ones at that. Riddle was a man who was gifted too with magic, but he needed money. Swarmy man that is.”

 

“What?”

 

“You stand in a room filled with the dead, and you can’t believe I’m a witch?” 

 

Hermione put her hands up and shook her head. 

 

“I believe you! Don’t hurt me. So being a witch, you are like this, when you are dead?”

 

“Magic can do a lot.” 

 

She was overwhelmed, and hurried up some steps and out into a world like no other. 

 

The witch, Bellatrix, was calling after her, despite Hermione never telling anyone her name in that room of freaks. 

 

A chase, another one, started to form. To think, a dead witch trying to find her because she thinks they are married. She might be the one who is crazy and not Luna Lovegood. 

 

Hermione hoisted her skirts up and ran up some stairs, where the woman was already there. 

 

“It’s awfully rude for you to run just after we’ve been married.”

 

“Look, I’m terribly sorry for what happened to you, but I must get home.”

 

“This is your home now, pet.”

 

Bellatrix banged her head, and Hermione watched in horror. 

 

“What did you do that for?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Hermione watched her with a scared look. Bellatrix moved to a bench and patted the seat next to her. Hermione gingerly sat down.

 

“Oh! I forgot! I have something for you.”

 

Bellatrix handed her a ratty box, and when she opened it, her mouth let out a gasp. It was a box of bones. 

 

“T-thank you?”

 

The box started to shake and it jumped from her lap. The various bones melded together to form the skeleton of a cat. It jumped back into Hermione’s lap and made a noise similar to a purr.

 

“Crookshanks? My boy, wow.” 

 

“I knew it. Narcissa said you might not like it.”

 

Hermione didn’t care who this other person was, she just pet the head, uh, the skull of her old pet. 

 

“Look, I can’t be married to you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I am supposed to marry a girl named Luna. A living one. I would never marry you.”

 

Bellatrix’s face contorted into anger. She stood up abruptly and walked down the winding stairs. Crookshanks jumped off her lap and followed the woman down. 

 

To think, the drama happening at home. Oh god, the paper. 

 

Twenty minutes or so passed, and Crookshanks came back, holding a bouquet of dead flowers. Hermione felt a pull on her heart. The poor girl, her life sounded tragic. Hermione stood up and brushed some dirt off of her skirts. Well, she hoped it was dirt. 

 

“Crookshanks, you really can’t want me to do this.”

 

Her dead pet just gave her a look. 

 

“Fine.”

 

Hermione dashed down, and into a bar. She heard lovely, but somber music drifting out of it. Bellatrix was playing on a piano, and Hermione walked over and laid the bouquet on top of it. 

 

“I think you dropped this?” 

 

She was ignored. 

 

“I am sorry, for what I said. It wasn’t very nice nor considerate.”

 

Ignored once again. Bellatrix played some more somber notes, but this time Hermione played a lighter almost twin of her partner’s. This earned a glare from the dead witch. 

 

Slowly, a duet formed and Bellatrix was smiling once again. They were smiling at each other when a bell rang. 

 

“That means new arrival, pet,” Bellatrix informed. 

 

Hermione was shocked to find out her family’s footman was the one who just died. He informed her that Luna would be marrying a rich newcomer in town. 

 

“Isn’t this great! No other commitments, no other women, pet, this is great!” Bellatrix practically sang as she sprung Hermione around. Hermione broke free and slowly staggered out. 

 

“Hermione! Where are you going?”

 

She should feel upset, shouldn’t she? Luna was her fiance. Her ticket in becoming Noble. But, for some reason, it didn’t phase her one bit. Pausing, through some planks she heard the cook and her supposed wife. 

 

“Are all spouses like this?”

 

“You’ll get used to it.” The cook responded. 

 

A man broke into the room, an old one at that. 

 

“Bellatrix! There is a problem! A problem with your marriage!”

 

“What?”

 

“A marriage is said to hold until death does you part, but when you married, death already parted. It's void.”

 

“We can’t have her know that! She’ll leave!”

 

“Not unless you poison her, make her like us,” The cook helpfully suggested. 

 

Bellatrix actually seemed to ponder this and shook her head. 

 

“She's too smart to fall for that.”

 

Hermione felt something boil up inside her. Luna had to be married already, and if she went back up, no life was left for her up there….

“I’ll do it.”

 

Soon the dead town was in a frenzy, preparing for a wedding and for Hermione’s subsequent death. They were doing it in a church, above, so she can drink the poison and die. 

 

At the altar, Bellatrix faulted. 

 

“What?”

 

Hermione spun around and saw Luna in a white dress. 

 

“Hello.” She said, her voice sounded like she wasn’t really there. 

 

Hermione grabbed the cup of poison and put it to her lips. But before she could drink, a man burst through the door. 

 

“You!” Bellatrix yelled.

 

“Bella?”

 

The crowd of the dead seized this unknown man, and Hermione was still holding the glass.

 

“This is Riddle. Pet, hand me that glass.”

 

Hermione handed it to her and watched in surprise as they made the man drink it. 

 

Bellatrix turned back to her. 

 

“I think, I now have closure. Killing him felt great. Look if you want to marry, her. I won’t stop you.”

 

Luna was currently chasing an invisible animal.

 

“I think I’ll my chances, with you.”

 

Hermione gulped the rest of the glass down. 

 

She woke up to a kiss.


End file.
